


Not Exactly an Accident

by trashwriter



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: College, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, Getting Together, Kise Being Kise, M/M, i'm sorry i got way to into playing house and accidentally kissed you passionately au, unrequited but actually requited love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 13:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8015929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashwriter/pseuds/trashwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise wondered for the hundredth or so time whether or not it had actually been worth the brief crackle of electricity and the warm slide of their mouths fitting together if this was going to be the result of one little not-entirely-innocent-but-not-that-indecent-come-on-now-senpai! kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Exactly an Accident

Kasamatsu was still walking away. 

He’d been walking away for the better part of the entire day actually. Going along pretending like Kise didn’t even exist and he’d walked twelve blocks, watched Kasamatsu eat lunch and stood by quietly fidgeting while he dropped off an assignment to his professor. Nothing seemed to work, Kasamatsu Yukio was determined to act as though Kise Ryouta had never been born.

Kise wondered for the hundredth or so time whether or not it had actually been worth the brief crackle of electricity and the warm slide of their mouths fitting together if this was going to be the result of one little not-entirely-innocent-but-not-that-indecent-come-on-now-senpai! kiss.

“Senpai,” pleaded Kise, “I said I was sorry, I didn’t mean to embarrass you, I just got carried away! It was an accident!”

That did it.

Kasamatsu stopped dead in his tracks, finally–finally!–turned around and acknowledged Kise’s presence, and leveled a truly sulfurous glare at him. Kise had to resist the urge to take a step back, wincing at the sheer volume of the displeasure radiating from his former captain’s every pore.

“You got carried away,” he said in a deceptively calm, level voice. 

“I did a little I just–”

“You just kissed me, on the mouth, in front of our entire cooking class!” said Kasamatsu through grit teeth, “You don’t just lay one on a person by accident! That’s taking things too far Kise and you damn well know it!”

“I know, okay, I know and I’m sorry,” Kise said, grabbing his wrist in a loose hold to keep him from turning away, “Senpai, I didn’t–look I don’t know why I did it just then, okay? It was impulsive and I made things awkward and that wasn’t how I wanted it to be at all but I just got caught up in the moment and–I need you to understand that I wasn’t making fun of you or playing a prank, I was just–”

“I know!” Kasamatsu burst out, “You got all carried away playing house or whatever and accidentally kissed me, I get it. Okay? I understand.”

That gave Kise pause, “If you understand then why are you still this angry, usually you would have just kicked me and yelled a bit and calmed down by now, I thought I might have seriously hurt your feelings this time–so I’m glad that’s not it but I’m confused…”

Kise narrowed his perceptive golden eyes, taking in Kasamatsu’s rounded shoulders, and defensive expression. Kaijou’s former captain looked like he was bracing to take a punch. 

“It’s none of your damn business Kise,” snapped Kasamatsu, “Look I’m angry, but I’m not really angry at you, I just need some time to–”

“No,” said Kise suddenly, “There’s something else you’re not telling me and I want to know what it is, why did you get so mad about the kiss senpai?”

“You’ve got a lot of nerve–”

“I read body language for a living senpai,” Kise interrupted, “And yours is saying you’re angry and embarrassed but if you’re not angry at me then the only one left to be upset with is yourself.”

“I think you’re making a lot of assumptions when you should be minding your own business, cocky first year brat,” said Kasamatsu, “I said drop it so just drop it already or I really won’t forgive you.”

“You kissed me back,” Kise said suddenly, watching as colour crept into Kasamatsu’s face that had nothing to do with seething, blustery rage, “You’re mad cause you like me, but you think that that kiss didn’t mean anything to me and you’re mad for thinking for a second that it did and responding. Am I close?”

All the fight seemed to drain out of Kasamatsu, and he squared his shoulders and wrapped his arms tight around his middle, not quite meeting Kise’s piercing look. 

“If you get it already then go the hell away,” he said calmly, “I don’t need your pity but I need a bit to get a hold of myself again alright? It doesn’t need to affect our friendship but I’m going to need space.”

Kise offered him a glowing smile, “Not a chance senpai, that was close enough to a confession that you’re not getting rid of me now.”

“Idiot, just what are you trying to say?”

Kise bent slightly, surreptitiously checking the street for observers that would freak Kasamatsu out or snap a picture for the internet tabloids to run rabid with and giving Kasamatsu plenty of time to pull away or stop him. When he didn’t, Kise grinned a little wider and nudged in for a slow sweet kiss. 

"Get it now, senpai?"

“You could have said something sooner,” grumbled Kasamatsu pulling away for a second to get a fist full of the front of Kise’s shirt and towing him back in for another kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> this was the first fic i did for these two even tho i hella ship it


End file.
